It's So Hard
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: The McGinnis family is faced with more challenges, starting with the birth of their fourth child. TerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**It's So Hard **

Chapter One: The Hectic McGinnis Household

"Terry bear," Rachel McGinnis gasped, clutching the sheet to her breasts.

"Mmm?" Terry questioned, nibbling her earlobe affectionately.

"I missed you last night," Rachel pouted, pulling him close to rest her head against his shoulder. "But Bruce and Terrance will come barging in any minute, demanding food."

"Kids these days," Terry grumbled, sitting up. Rachel climbed into his lap.

"Always wanting something ridiculous like nourishment," Rachel agreed. "Why is it out job to keep them fed and clothed, huh?"

Terry grinned and kissed her, lips planted over hers firmly. Rachel bit back a moan as her husband's mouth left hers and traveled up her face, stopping to plant a kiss at the end of her nose. He then brushed his lips lightly to the side of her face, giving gentle nips along her jaw.

It was early morning; one of the few opportunities they had to be alone. They were merely showing each other a bit of affection, as was their morning routine, and whoever woke first was in charge. And they reasoned they deserved it; Terry usually fell into bed exhausted and Rachel was constantly worn out by the kids.

"Don't think about them now, baby," Terry demanded, guessing her thoughts. "Enjoy our alone time while we have it."

Rachel smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

He met her halfway, kissing her gently.

"Come home early tonight," she murmured. "I want to talk to you."

"I promise," Terry agreed. "The cops can handle one night without Batman."

"Good," Rachel replied. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like making," Terry answered. "It's seven; time to get going."

Rachel stole another kiss before rolling off of him and out of bed. Humming softly, she took a purple bath robe from its hanger and wrapped it around her. After securing her obsidian locks in a loose, messy ponytail, she padded barefoot down the hall to Robin's room.

"Robin," Rachel called softly, knocking on the door. "Time to get up."

"Mom," she heard her daughter groan. "I don't want to."

"Up," Mrs. McGinnis said firmly.

Robin groaned again, but she got out of bed and ran to give her mother a hug.

"Good morning, Mom," she squealed. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel fine, sweetheart. Now go get ready for school," Rachel ordered, turning Robin around by the shoulders. "I have to get the boys ready."

Robin marched back into her own room and stood in front of your dresser, dutifully picking out an outfit.

Rachel smiled before continuing to the room at the end of the hall. "Bruce, Terrance, Mommy is making breakfast now," Rachel informed her sons, opening the door to their room.

The twins were already awake and were busy building a tower with wooden blocks.

"Mommy!" Terrance cried, running to his mother. Rachel picked him up and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Mommy."

"I love Mommy more," Bruce insisted from the floor, adding another block to the dangerously high stack. It swayed but remained upright.

"No you don't," Terrance wailed, burying his face in Rachel's chest. "I do."

"Shh Terrance," Rachel soothed. "Bruce, don't start trouble," she added. "We're a family. We all love each other."

Terrance resurfaced from Rachel's robe. "Kay, Mommy. Can I play now?"

"As long as you play nicely together," Rachel said firmly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Poptarts!" Bruce shouted gleefully. "Want Poptarts!"

"OK, Bruce. What do you want, Terrance?" Rachel asked kindly, wrapping an arm around her son's shoulders.

"Poptarts," he whispered solemnly.

"Copier!" Bruce proclaimed, pointing a finger still chubby with baby fat at his twin.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys, boys, what's the problem? Terrance can have Poptarts for breakfast. We can all have Poptarts for breakfast," Terry intervened, coming boldly to Rachel's aid.

"He's a copier," Bruce repeated.

Terrance started crying, tugging at Rachel's hand.

"It's OK, hon," she whispered, gathering him in her arms again.

"Not a copier," he echoed. "Not."

"I'm going to get him dressed and then he can help with breakfast," Rachel told Terry. "You get Bruce ready to roll, alright?"

Terry nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Rachel wiped the child's face and took him out of his pajamas.

"I can do it," he insisted.

Rachel smiled at him. "OK, Terrance. Mommy can help if you need it, alright?"

Terrance nodded and than began pulling his clothing on.

"Mommy's big boy," she cooed, taking his hand. She led him out of the boys' room and stopped in front of Robin's door. "Almost done, Princess?"

Robin emerged, fully dressed with her backpack slung over one shoulder. "Yep."

"Get your hairbrush and a ponytail holder. Breakfast is Poptarts this morning."

"Great," Robin concurred.

"Come on Terrance," Rachel urged. "Mommy needs help getting breakfast ready."

Terrance smiled up at his mother. "Kay Mommy."

The other members of the family arrived a few minutes later and by then Terrance was busy pulling paper towels apart.

"All better Champ?" Terry asked, ruffling Terrance's spiky hair.

"Better Daddy," Terrance agreed. "Hug?"

Terry scooped up his son and tickled him. Bruce scowled at his father and brother.

"Daddy," he whined. "I want a hug too."

"Of course," Terry replied, bending down to pick Bruce up as well. "My boys," Terry murmured into their spiky ebony hair. "My boys."

"And me," Robin added, returning to the kitchen with her shiny black tresses pulled into a bouncy ponytail.

"You're my princess," he assured her.

"Thank you Daddy," Robin giggled.

"Breakfast!" Rachel announced, shoving a Poptart wrapped in a paper towel into each member of her family's hands.

"Thanks Mom," Robin squeaked, flopping into a chair. Bruce and Terrance joined her.

"Yeah, thanks Rach," Terry grinned. Rachel reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Ew!" the twins exclaimed in together as their parents started kissing.

Terry smiled down at her. "Never mind boys. This is just Daddy telling Mommy he loves her."

"Yuck," Bruce persisted.

Robin rolled her eyes. "I think we're lucky to have parents like Mom and Daddy. Some people get divorced and it's not nice."

"Thanks Robin," Rachel responded. "Now, if you're all finished eating, Daddy has to take you to school."

Robin and the boys promptly began arguing over who got to sit in front as Terry sent them upstairs to brush their teeth.

Rachel sighed after them; they were sweet kids most of the time, just a real handful.

She hastily threw a sandwich and a few snacks together for Robin's lunch and was glad the boys were still in preschool where the lunches were provided.

She hardly believed how fast they were growing up; Robin was eight, the twins a little over three and a half.

"Rach?"

Rachel turned to see Terry standing behind her. "You OK? You seem kinda quiet…"

"I'm fine, baby," Rachel assured him, hugging him yet again. "I promise."

"Alright…I gotta get those little monsters of ours off to school."

"Be safe out there, Detective McGinnis," she cooed, giving him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The kids filed past, each stopping for a hug and kiss from their mother.

"Don't eat any glue today, Bruce!" she yelled after him. "And Terrance, don't eat the raw macaroni!"

"They'll be fine," Terry assured her. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"OK. I'll see you tonight."

Rachel absentmindedly placed a hand on her belly. "We have to talk about this little girl or guy."

**Dun dun dun…**

**I have absolutely no idea why I wrote that…**

**Review, please!**

**PS...If you have ever watched The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Terrance is kinda like Cody and Bruce is kinda like Zack...**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's So Hard**

Chapter Two: Adjustments

Rachel arrived earlier than usual at the Gotham Gazette, of which she was editor-in-chief. She noted that most of her staff was absent as of yet, which meant she could have a brief chat with Max before starting her work day.

"Hey Rach," she was greeted by her no-longer pink haired friend. Max had abandoned the dye when she got married, a little over three years now. Kevin was a great guy and Rachel was happy for her.

"Hey," Rachel returned almost wistfully.

"What's going on?" Max demanded sharply.

"Nothing," Rachel said defensively. "I'm going to tell Terry tonight."

"He doesn't know yet?" Max cried. "Girl, you are two and a half months pregnant and your husband doesn't know?"

"Not so loudly," Rachel hissed. "And it's not like I have the opportunity to tell him things. You know, between the kids we already have and him being…busy."

"Robin knows," Max retorted.

"I had to tell someone," Rachel responded meekly. "I was excited."

"I was excited, too," Max admitted. "I like being a mom. It's so funny how we were friends and now our kids are, too."

"You're lucky Kevin is around more. I love Terry and I'm proud of what he does but I do wish I could see him…"

"More?" Max finished for her.

"Is that bad?"

"Of course not," Max reassured her. "It's perfectly reasonable."

"OK," Rachel replied, not feeling convinced. "My staff is here, Max, I gotta go…"

"Alright, Rach. You take care of yourself, OK?"

"I promise," Rachel answered. "I'll see you soon."

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

After finishing up the seemingly endless hours editing and formatting, Rachel swung by the preschool and picked up the twins. They promptly began arguing over who got to sit in front with Rachel.

"Me!" Bruce shouted.

"No, me!" Terrance insisted.

"Easy," Rachel intervened quickly, stepping between the boys. "You are both going to sit in the back."

"Just because Terrance is a copier I have to sit in back," Bruce grumbled. "Not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Rachel quipped dryly as she strapped the twins securely into their car seats. "And stop starting trouble with Terrance, Bruce."

Bruce folded his tiny arms over his chest, pouting.

"Hey, cheer up you grumps," Rachel called into the back seat. "Mommy has a fun night planned for all of us."

"Does it involve broccoli?" the twins asked together suspiciously.

"No broccoli, I promise," Rachel chuckled. "How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Yum!" Terrance exclaimed happily. "Cheese?"

"Whatever you two and your sister can agree on," Rachel said firmly. "If we have time you can watch a movie and then an early bedtime because I have to tell Daddy something important and we need to be alone."

"OK," the twins agreed. "Thanks Mommy."

By then they had reached Robin's school. Rachel unbuckled her children and led them into the cafeteria where an after-school program was held.

"Hi Mom!" Robin greeted loudly, flinging her backpack onto her shoulders. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Pizza," Rachel answered. "And then a movie if you can all be good."

"Cool," Robin said enthusiastically.

"But there is an early bedtime policy in place!" Rachel called after the kids. "And I mean that!"

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

The kids were surprisingly well behaved that night and managed to agree on pepperoni pizza for their supper. Rachel fixed them all a huge bowl of popcorn and settled in with them to watch a movie.

By eight-thirty she had them all tucked in and was waiting for Terry.

Then it was nine and he wasn't home. He hadn't called, either, which was very unlike him. Rachel was past worrying about him at this hour; he had been out much later than nine.

"But he promised," she whispered into her cold coffee. "He promised."

Rachel slammed the mug down onto the kitchen table. She had been worried too many times to just sit around. She knew to keep busy by now.

Rachel returned to her bedroom and changed into her favorite pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt of Terry's. She twisted her glossy raven-black hair into a loose bun.

"Time for the wonderful world of laundry," she muttered to herself.

Rachel had folded two loads of laundry by ten and was worried yet again. She decided to check on the kids to keep her mind off of him.

Rachel looked in on the boys first. They looked adorable, curled up under their matching dinosaur blankets. Terrance stirred slightly in his sleep. Rachel smiled to herself and perched on the edge of Bruce's bed. She laid a kiss on his cheek and did the same with Terrance.

"Mommy?" Terrance asked quietly. "Is Daddy home yet?"

"No sweetie," Rachel answered sadly. "He'll be here soon, though, I promise. Now go back to sleep."

"OK, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Terrance."

"Is it OK that I worry about Daddy?"

"Yes, of course it is," Rachel told him firmly. "Daddy has a dangerous job. But Daddy wouldn't want you to worry; he always comes home."

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't a defective," Terrance mumbled sleepily.

''_You don't know half of it,' _Rachel thought. "I think you mean detective. And I know, sweetheart. It's hard sometimes, not knowing if you'll see him again, isn't it?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah," Terrance agreed. "I feel sleepy Mommy."

"OK. Get some rest. Daddy will be home tomorrow."

"Do you promise?" Terrance probed.

"I promise." Rachel smiled sweetly at her little boy.

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight."

Rachel closed the door to their room and bit her lip. Terrance was such a sweetheart, worrying about his father that way. Some girl was going to be very lucky when she grew up.

She shook her head and padded down the hall to Robin's room.

The door swung open with a quiet _creak._ Robin's dark tresses were pulled into a thick braid that had draped itself over her face as she slept. Rachel crept inside her daughter's room and fixed the braid. She frowned as she recalled how close she had been to her own father at eight years old and how just hours before he died she'd been attacked with tickles from him.

"Terry you better be alive," she mumbled. "You're not going to die on this little girl when she needs her daddy."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Terry whispered behind her.

Rachel jumped.

Terry snorted. "We're a little paranoid aren't we?"

"You scared me," she hissed angrily. "Where were you?"

"We should go back to our room," Terry slurred, pointing to the still-sleeping Robin.

Rachel followed him back into their bedroom and crawled into the queen-sized bed. "Where have you been, Terry?" she asked quietly.

"It's a long story," Terry began, changing into a pair of baggy blue sweats and joining her in the bed.

"That doesn't begin to cover it," Rachel seethed. "You promised me Terry. You didn't bother to call or anything. Terrance worries about you. All of them do. They don't know if their daddy will ever come home when he drops them off at school. And I grew up the same way they did and it isn't fun."

"I know," Terry continued, pulling her close and letting her hair out of its bun so it swished all over his bare chest. "I know. I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed. "It's OK. What happened?"

"I was on my way home right after my shift ended, no preliminary patrol or anything. Then I noticed a fire."

"Oh no," Rachel breathed.

"So I parked the car and suited up. The fire department wasn't there yet and I knew I had to go and save the poor people inside."

"Was everyone OK?"

"Unfortunately, no," Terry said grimly. "A woman died tonight, Rach. And I was basically stuck while the paramedics did their tests because the cops had some questions."

"Oh, Terry," she murmured, squeezing him tight. "I'm sorry, baby."

"There was fear in her eyes," Terry choked. "I wasn't doing my job properly. It's my fault."

"No, baby. It's not."

"Bruce thinks it is," Terry muttered. "He grilled me like a cheeseburger."

"I'm sorry, Terry. I know it's hard when someone dies on your watch."

"I let everyone down tonight," he mumbled. "Especially you, Rach. I broke my promise."

"It's OK, Ter. I love you, you know that right?"

"I know." He gave her a half smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's not important now. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Tell me," he insisted.

"I am going to sleep," she replied. "Goodnight."

Sleep had almost captured her when a familiar nauseous feeling entered the pit of her stomach.

Rachel bolted from their bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Rach?" Terry inquired gently. He kneeled beside her and pulled her hair back for her.

Rachel stood shakily and strode back to her sink, filling a cup with water to rinse her mouth out.

"Are we having a baby?" Terry guessed, pulling her into a bear hug.

Rachel nodded against his chest.

"Another baby," Terry breathed. "I love you so much Rachel. So much more than you'll ever know."

He scooped her up bridal style and brought her back to bed.

**AW…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's So Hard**

Chapter Three: Simple Addition

A heavily pregnant Rachel McGinnis scooted closer to Terry as he settled himself in after another patrol.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, holding out his arms for her.

"Better," she replied, burrowing into the familiar comfort he offered. "This definitely has to be the last baby though."

Terry grinned. "We will have four when this little one arrives, won't we?"

"That's four too many," Rachel grumbled. "But I love them."

"That makes two of us," he chuckled. "They're adorable for little monsters."

"They are," Rachel agreed. "But we do need a name for this one."

"You can name him whatever you like, Rachel. I just want the baby to be healthy."

"The baby is a her," Rachel growled. "And I don't know who else to name her after. We have Robin _Mary _for your mother. Who else is there?"

"You," Terry said simply.

"I am not naming her Rachel. Terrance was the baby named for one of his parents. If there are two it makes us sound vain."

"Do you know how ridiculous that is?" Terry scoffed.

"It is not."

"Why do we have to name her for someone?"

"Because our family is full of great people and it makes people feel good to have someone named for them."

"Why don't we name her Kate?" Terry suggested, referring to Matt's wife.

"I don't think it sounds quite right."

"That's true," Terry agreed. "We'll think of something. Get some sleep, Rach, you need it."

"I do," she admitted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

"Congratulations, Mrs. McGinnis, you have a healthy baby girl!" her doctor announced.

"I told you she was a girl," Rachel said smugly to Terry.

Terry smiled sheepishly as a baby's cry rang out.

"Someone needs Mommy," the nurse cooed, holding out the baby to Rachel. Rachel took her new daughter happily and fed her, stroking the baby's obsidian curls.

"Mommy's new baby," she gushed. "Who's Mommy's new baby?"

"I'm going to tell everyone, alright?" Terry announced.

Rachel nodded and turned her attention back to the still nameless child cradled against her chest.

Terry burst into the waiting room only to find the Bruce and Max's son Michael climbing all over Kevin, Max's husband. Terrance was sitting in Matt and Matt's wife Kate, looking sulky.

Terry pulled his offspring off of Kevin and sat next to his mother, who kissed him on the cheek.

"How's Rachel?" Kevin wanted to know.

"Yeah, how's Rachel?" Max echoed, hands on her hips. Robin stood next to Max, mimicking her.

"She had the baby. It was a girl!"

"Congratulations!" Max cried, leaning to throw her arms around him. "You know, Kevin, I want a baby girl."

Kevin turned scarlet. "Can we talk about that later, Max?"

But she had already gone in to see Rachel.

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

"Oh she's adorable," Max cooed perching on the edge of the hospital bed and pulling on the rubber gloves the doctor had given her. She gently extracted the baby from Rachel's arms. "Have you picked a name, Rachel?"

"Not yet," she admitted, blushing faintly.

"What are you going to do, call her girl?" Max demanded.

"I am not going to call her girl," Rachel defended herself. "I just haven't picked a good name."

"Terry will probably have them come in soon," Max mused. "Everyone is here already, except Bruce of course…"

"Everyone?" Rachel echoed.

"Yes, everyone: Matt and Kate, your kids, Michael and Kevin and Mary. I think someone went to call Bruce."

The door opened, revealing Matt and Kate.

"OK, Max, you had your turn," Matt teased. "I want to see the baby."

"He's worse than a woman," Kate muttered, shaking her head. A few wisps of blond hair fell into her eyes.

"There are gloves on the little table," Max replied. "And yes, Kate, you're right."

Matt and Kate each took a pair of gloves as Max stalked from the room.

"She's precious, Rachel," Kate breathed.

"I still haven't picked a name for her," Rachel repeated for the tenth time. "I feel a little guilty."

"Oh, stop," Matt scoffed. "You'll think of something." He took his niece from Kate and tickled her. The baby wrinkled her tiny nose in disapproval.

The door opened again and in marched Robin, little Bruce, Mary, Kevin and Michael.

"Matt, let me see my new granddaughter," Mary insisted.

"But Mom, it's still my turn," Matt whined playfully. Kate hit him.

Mary smiled smugly at her younger son as she took the new baby in her arms. Kevin, who was standing next to Mary, hoisted Michael and little Bruce into his arms so they could see the new baby as well.

"Babies are boring," little Bruce and Michael proclaimed together, wriggling to get away from Kevin. He set them down and they both ran off into the waiting room to climb on couches.

Matt and Kate wandered out there as well, no doubt discussing having babies of their own. Kevin followed.

"Grandma, I want to see my new sister," Robin said.

"Alright, dear," Mary replied, placing the baby in Robin's arms. "Be careful to support her head."

"Mary?" Rachel inquired gently.

"Yes, Rachel? Can I get you something?"

"Where's Terrance?"

"Oh…I'm not sure where he went. I'll go find him."

"She's a pretty baby, Mom. I'm glad I have a baby sister instead of a new baby brother."

Rachel smiled. "Come here and sit with me, honey."

Robin did as she was told, perching on the edge of her mother's hospital bed.

"She doesn't have a name yet, huh?" Robin asked softly.

"No, she doesn't," Rachel replied. "But let's talk about you."

"About me? Did I do something bad?"

Rachel laughed in that light, melodious way she'd gotten from her mother. "No, Robin. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Here he is!" Mary sang out, leading a sulking Terrance into Rachel's room.

"Thank you Mary," Rachel said, taking the nameless baby from Robin and gazing at the door. Mary caught the meaning.

"Come on, Robin, let's go find the baby her first teddy bear," Mary suggested.

"OK."

Robin followed her grandmother from the room, leaving Terrance, Rachel, and the baby.

"What's wrong Terrance?" Rachel probed gently. "You seem upset, sweetheart."

"I am upset," Terrance muttered, scowling.

"Why? Tell Mommy all about it."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise," Rachel said, holding up her pinky finger. "Now come sit with me."

Terrance climbed next to his mother, who put his baby sister in his lap.

"I don't want to hold her."

Rachel realized silently that she'd found the source of her son's problem. "Why not?"

"I don't like babies," he muttered.

"The only person in the whole world who doesn't like babies is your grandpa Bruce."

"There are two, Mommy, and it's me and grandpa."

"But she's a sweet baby. She wants her big brother Terrance to hold her."

"I don't want anything to do with her."

"Sweetheart…"

"She took you from me, Mommy!"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked kindly, wrapping her arms around his small shoulders.

"You're the only one who loves me. And now the baby took you away. No one will ever want me to play with them or anything…" Terrance's little voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Listen to me, Terrance Richard McGinnis," Rachel began, "I will always want to play with you, and I will never let another sibling take me away from you. You're my baby, Terrance, my son. And I am not the only one who loves you."

"Who else loves me?" Terrance demanded. "Bruce thinks I'm a copier and Robin thinks I'm just a big baby and Daddy is never home."

"That doesn't mean they don't love you. Because they do, sweetie. We're a family. And just be yourself, no one can accuse you of being a copier or a baby."

"You think Bruce will play blocks with me when we go home if I be myself, even if me and Bruce do want the same thing?" Terrance asked hopefully, green eyes blazing with excitement.

"Yes, I think Bruce will play blocks with you, Terrance," she answered. "Now, as you know, the baby doesn't have a name…"

"Your mommy's name was Kori, right?"

"Yes, she was named Kori…of course! We _should_ name her Kori. Thank you Terrance. Can you get Daddy for me?"

"OK, Mommy. Just let me hug my new sister Kori first, alright?"

It warmed Rachel's heart to see her youngest son tenderly hug his new sister to him.

He held out the baby to Rachel, who beamed and cradled her in the crook of her arms.

Terry ambled in a minute later. "Terrance said you wanted to talk to me."

"We found a name: Kori."

"Kori McGinnis," Terry repeated. "Welcome to the world, Kori," he whispered. "Welcome to the world."


	4. Chapter 4

It's So Hard

Chapter Four: And So It Begins

Terry trudged wearily upstairs. It had been one long night, with crimes being committed every time he turned around. At least, it sure felt that way. Rubbing his temples, he decided to look in on his kids.

Kori lay curled in her crib, clutching a battered-looking pink elephant, blanket down around her ankles. Terry grinned and tucked the covers around his daughter's shoulders. He couldn't believe she was already a year old. He _wouldn't_ have believed it had she not still called him, affectionately, Dadu. Terry leaned down and kissed her cheek.

The boys were due to start kindergarten in, according to their dinosaur clock, less than eight hours.

'_Where does time go?' '_he wondered. _'It seems like just yesterday that they were crawling around, pulling Robin's hair and being pests.'_

He sat himself on the miniature couch, which, like the rest of their room, had a dinosaur theme.

Supporting his chin with one hand, Terry tried to reassure himself he wasn't completely missing the lives of his children.

He'd heard Kori's first word ("Dadu,") and he'd seen her toddle around when she was learning to walk.

He'd heard Terrance speak his first sentence and seen Bruce learn to roll over. He'd watched them run around after Robin, trying to pull her hair.

Robin…he'd missed most things with her, due to the fact she'd been halfway across the country until she was two and a half. But he had taken her to kindergarten, always offered a hug when she needed it, and he had watched her every time she wanted to dance for him.

"You've done just fine by them, Terry," Rachel said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I'm your wife. I'm supposed to know what you're thinking," Rachel teased. "Seriously, Terry, they adore you. They love it when they get to see you every morning, let alone how much time you spend playing with them, all things considered. There are dads out there who just walk out of their kids' lives and never bother speaking to them again. Trust me, Terry, you're a great dad."

"Do you promise? I just worry that they don't get enough attention from me…"

"I promise. Ask them if they spend enough with you. They'll tell you honestly."

"Alright," Terry sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"Come to bed?" Rachel asked. "_I_ miss you."

Smirking, she dragged him back to their room.

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Bruce and Terrance's kindergarten teacher was a kind looking elderly woman named Miss Haden.

"You two must be Bruce and Terrance," she said warmly. "Twins are always so nice to have," Miss Haden added to Rachel and Terry. "They're always so inseparable."

"These two are only united when they want to pull their sister's hair," Rachel laughed.

Terry nodded. "Terrance is wearing the green shirt and Bruce is in blue."

Miss Haden checked her watch. "Class is due to start in a few minutes."

Rachel kneeled and held out her arms. "Mommy's big boys. Be good for Miss Haden. Mommy will be back at 2:30."

Bruce grimaced and pulled away when Rachel planted a kiss on his cheek, but Terrance clung to Rachel desperately.

"Mommy, I don't want you to go away. I need you," his little voice pleaded.

Rachel hugged her son tightly. "Terrance, sweetheart, it's part of growing up. Mommy has to go to work, and you have to go to school. You'll be fine."

Terrance looked up at his father. "Daddy?"

"Terrance, if I had my way we'd get to spend all day together. But the world isn't perfect, and I have to go make it safe for you, Bruce, and your sisters."

"He's a very sensitive little boy," Rachel explained to Miss Haden. "Very attached to his father and I."

Miss Haden nodded knowingly. "I understand, dear, there are always a few in every class."

"Can I at least give Kori a hug before you leave?" Terrance asked, sounding as if his heart was about to break.

"Of course," Rachel said, taking the youngest McGinnis baby from her father. She stood Kori up next to her brother. Terrance squeezed his little sister.

"You were always my favorite sister," he told her. "But we have to grow up, right? You be good for Mommy, Kori."

Miss Haden smiled at the boy. "I'll take it from here. You two go to work."

"Rachel," Terry murmured. "Time to go."

Rachel stood and wiped at her eyes furiously. "Do we have to?"

A look from Terry answered her. "We're not going to coddle Terrance just because he wants his Mommy all day, every day. He has to grow up."

"I know," Rachel sighed. "But he's such a sweetie and if he wants me to play with him, I feel bad if I tell him no."

"I know."

"It's hard because he thinks no one loves him and…"

"Why does he think that?" Terry demanded. "You told him it wasn't true, right?"

"He says Bruce thinks he's just a copier and Robin thinks he's a big baby."

"I told you I didn't give the kids enough attention," Terry grumbled. "You said they got enough. My kid shouldn't think that no one loves him."

"Terrance is just sensitive. He wants his siblings to like him," Rachel said firmly. "End of conversation."

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Terrance sat alone in a corner of the room, playing with a toy train.

Bruce was in the exact opposite position: He was in the middle of the room surrounded by the other boys and the odd tomboy.

Miss Haden glanced at Bruce and then Terrance. For identical twins, they were polar opposites and Terrance looked so lonesome. She surveyed her class, noticing a girl named Tori sat away from the other girls, playing with her doll.

'_Terrance and Tori,' _she thought, smiling. "Tori, dear, I think I have someone you can play with," she said kindly. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and led her over to Terrance.

"Tori, this is Terrance. He's shy, just like you. Will you play together, for me?"

Terrance's big green eyes looked up at Tori. She was the first girl besides his mother that he thought was pretty, with curly brown hair that hung past her shoulders and dark blue eyes.

"Hi," she said nervously. "We could play blocks."

Terrance's face lit up. "I love blocks," he exclaimed happily. "Let's go!"

He stood up hurriedly and they raced to play.

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

"Mommy, this is my best friend Tori," Terrance cried joyously, running to Rachel with Tori following closely.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tori," Rachel said politely. "Did you two play together today?" she asked knowingly.

Tori nodded. "My mommy is here. I'll see you tomorrow, Terrance."

Terrance watched her wistfully as she left. "Mommy, how do you know if you're in love?"

Rachel just smiled.

**I know it focused on Terrance, but it's important because now that this is complete, I will be starting one that focuses on him.**

**Summary: Terrance is training to become the next Nightwing, (how fitting, huh?) while battling feelings for his best friend.**


End file.
